


Sincerely Yours, R. Amamiya

by Zinzanzelf



Series: Shumako Week 2021 [5]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: All as it should be, Birthday, F/M, Have a cup for old times sake, JKQN, Last Surprise, Letters, Missing You, Motorcycles, Nothing compares to seeing you, Separation and Reunion, ShuMako Week 2021, Shumako Zine Royal Accounts, Shumako week, Spring, Time together alone, Yearning, phone message, promises kept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinzanzelf/pseuds/Zinzanzelf
Summary: April 23rd. One year later. Ren is attending school back home and Makoto has graduated high school and is now a first year in college. Ren calls Makoto to leave a birthday message. She promptly picks up so he decides to do it live instead. But is that all he’s got planned for her special day?For Shumako Week 2021: Separation and Reunion/Missing YouOriginally written for: The Royal Accounts; A Shumako Zine
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shumako Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199978
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14
Collections: ShuMako Week 2021





	Sincerely Yours, R. Amamiya

**Author's Note:**

> I am pleased to present this story originally written for The Royal Accounts: A Shumako Zine! 
> 
> It was an honor and a privilege to contribute to the Zine and to meet with like minded Shumako fans. Thank you all who contributed and supported the Zine! We hope you enjoyed the lovely fanart and Shumako-themed stories within!
> 
> This is the first time I’ve submitted an entry for a collaboration, let alone have it be accepted. It’s almost surreal and it reminds me to not get stuck in that “frog in a well” mentality.
> 
> The word limit was 3000 words so I had to cut out some scenes that referenced [Chapter 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581908/chapters/44544220) of Past the Gloom, but I think it reads smoothly either way. 
> 
> Please enjoy this extended version of Sincerely Yours, R. Amamiya.  
> Thank you for reading and Happy Shumako Week 2021!

Some days called for breaking the mold, such as taking a detour on the way back home. Especially on a bright and merry Sunday in mid-Spring where the trees in full bloom, danced in the breeze along the roadside.

Thus, Makoto Niijima decided to take a different path home, where the wind led her. Everywhere she looked bore signs of new life, new beginnings. Tree blossoms became tiny green buds, birds flew overhead carry branches in their beaks, and at her feet, blades of grass sprung up from the soil, tender and fresh. The gentle breeze that caressed her hair spoke of warmer days to come.

She rested beneath a gnarled cherry tree, watching its pink petals rain down like snow against the backdrop of a clear blue sky.

As she resumed her Sunday stroll taking in the springtime scenery, her phone chimed. Without needing to check caller ID, she answered the call.

“Hello, Ren. I’ve been expecting a call from you.”

_[“Makoto? Hey! Wait, no. You weren’t supposed to pick up! This was supposed to go to voicemail.”]_

“Oh, in that case let me hang up and I’ll-”

_[“No, don’t hang up. I’ll uh, do it live. Just listen, okay? Don’t say anything until I’m finished.”]_

She smiled knowingly and closed her eyes. “Okay.”

_[“Makoto Niijima. Today is your nineteenth birthday. It’s incredible how it’s already been one year since I met you. People weren’t kidding when they said life moves pretty fast. And we’re not even that old yet! You know, the other day I was thinking about...]_

The speakers crackled with static like he’d been caught in a gust of wind. Outside. He was somewhere outside. Was he walking around town? She wanted to ask! She wanted to know where he was! But she held her tongue not wanting to interrupt her “live” birthday message.

_[“...I had so much fun discovering new things with you. Trying out things I wouldn’t have dreamed of doing back home. Best of all, I got to know you. I got to see different sides of you and I learned about the things you like, the things you dislike, and even some things you’re indifferent to. I can name your favorite colors, books, songs, even your favorite way to prepare fish! But that’s just scratching the surface. So let’s...”]_

As he spoke, memories of their outings in the past year played in her mind. Riding the ferris wheel. Trying on silly hats at Destinyland. Book Town in Jinbocho. Trying monjayaki for the first time. Attending the showing for Like A Dragon. Watching the sunset over the horizon on the ocean in Hawaii. Talking about their futures on the school rooftop after the school festival.

Joy filled her as she recalled how happy he made her, and how much she loved the way he looked at her and spoke to her when they were alone. She smiled into her hand and concentrated on the sound of his voice, thankful that there weren’t any auditory distractions.

_[“I want you to know, you’re incredible Makoto. When I see you give it your all and push towards your goals, I know you can do it. So go forward without fear of failure. And I’ll be there with you every step of the way. I promise. I hope that we’ll continue to get along from here on out. From me to you, I wish you a very happy birthday.”]_

The line went silent for a few seconds. Was he done? She opened her mouth to thank him for the well wishes.

_[“Also-”]_

His voice came out muffled as though he had cupped his phone, speaking quietly into the receiver so that no passersby would hear him. She raised one eyebrow and pressed her phone to her ear.

“Turn around.”

Her eyes widened. Her heart would not stop pounding. She hardly dared to breathe. Slowly, she lowered her phone. Slowly, she turned her head and looked behind her.

And there he stood, under the streetlight, smiling at her with one hand in his coat pocket and the other raised in greeting, the way he always did whenever they met up.

She walked towards him. He walked towards her. Their shoes clacked on wood planks until they were only half a foot apart, right in the middle of the old wooden bridge. 

Her mouth opened as if she made to speak but she continued to stare at him, as if lost in a dream, and that he would vanish before her should she blink.

“Makoto..?” He was beginning to worry he had done something wrong.

She smiled at him cheekily. “Are you finished with your message? May I speak?”

He laughed and held his arms out. She broke into laugher as well and leapt into his arms.

“Let’s go to my apartment. It’s not too far from here.” she said, running her hands down his arms. “I’ll make you something warm to drink.”

***

Leading Ren by the hand, she welcomed him to her apartment and naturally apologized for the mess. Ren could only chuckle at her idea of a mess, which was currently her laptop, her books and papers strewn over the dining table.

“I’m sorry I don’t have a coat rack or anything.” she explained, laying their coats on the back of the couch.

“It’s fine. It’s what I usually do anyway.”

“What would you like to drink---?” 

She turned around, right into his waiting arms. 

Yearning. That’s what his eyes told her. A yearning for her, and only her. Her lips parted, not to speak but in silent invitation, beckoned him to come closer. His bangs swept over hers and slowly their lips met, like two lovers entering a graceful waltz beneath the moonlight.

One hand he kept around her waist, the other reached up to stroke her face with the back of his knuckles. Makoto gripped his turtleneck and pressed closer. He responded by tilting his head, then kissed her in a way that made her weak in the knees. She moaned softly and felt her legs give, but his arms quickly caught her about the waist. She felt him smile against her mouth, pleased at the fact that he hadn’t lost his touch. He pressed his lips to hers again before pulling away. She pulled herself up by his shoulders and he set her back on her feet, allowing her to freely place her full weight against him. 

“I can’t believe you’re actually here.” she whispered, running her fingers along his cheek and jawline.

“Happy birthday, Makoto.” He leaned into her touch. “I see you’re making good use of those gloves.”

She smiled widely and turned her palms up, displaying her White Day present.

“Yes. Surprisingly, they keep my hands warm.”

“Surprisingly?”

She tapped him on the nose. “And I think of you when I wear them.”

He grinned sheepishly and looked down. “I’m honored.”

“You should be.” She embraced him tightly and grinned into his chest. “You know, I’m...very happy right now.”

It seemed childish to admit, so she kept her face hidden in his chest. She wanted to tell him how much she missed his voice, his presence, from simply being together. At the same time, she didn’t want to sound desperately clingy or overly attached. But Ren understood. She didn’t need presents or a fancy cake or a huge party. To Makoto, it meant all the world to her, for the people she loved to be present on her special day - something she had not experienced since childhood.

“I’m glad I made it.” he whispered, as he ran his fingers through her hair. 

They stayed in that quiet embrace for a moment, with her arms wrapped tightly around him and his nose pressed into her hair. 

She raised her head slowly. “There’s this matcha green tea I’ve been drinking recently. Would you like that?”

“Sure. Thanks.”

They held hands as they walked towards the kitchen, which then became a game of how they could keep their hands linked while preparing tea. Makoto filled a teapot with water and set it to boil. She asked Ren to grab two mugs. His long limbs and the ergonomically-spaced kitchen allowed him to grab them from the shelf with ease. While they waited by the stove she leaned on his shoulder. He laced their fingers together and rested his head on hers. He pressed his cheek into her hair, noting the layout of the kitchen was similar to Sae’s apartment. If he wanted to brew them coffee, he had a feeling he would find a paper sack of beans in one of the corner drawers and the measuring spoons would be near the sink. 

She laughed softly. “This reminds me of the time when there was a blackout at Leblanc. And we held hands like this.”

“I remember.” he said quietly. “I felt a little guilty. If I didn’t call you over, you wouldn’t have been caught in that blackout.”

“It turned out to be a blessing in disguise. You really comforted me back then. When you held me during that thunderstorm, I felt completely safe. This is a little embarrassing to admit. Actually, _really embarrassing_.” She squeezed his hand and mumbled, “I didn’t want to let go of your hand.”

“I didn’t either.” he mumbled back.

Makoto dared not look at him though she knew they were equally embarrassed for his hand burned hot in hers. Ren gazed up at the ceiling then exhaled slowly. 

“If we’re confessing things we thought that day, I - I wanted to kiss you.”

Her heart skipped a beat. _Kiss me? Would I have wanted that? No, because were weren’t…yet. Well, I wouldn’t say I would hate it but at the same time..._

As if Ren had been traveling the same line of thought he continued, “But that wouldn’t have been right. You weren’t-”

“Yeah. I wasn’t exactly myself at that time.” She smiled and nuzzled his neck. “Even back then, you were so considerate of me.”

With the matcha green tea hot and ready, they returned to the couch and placed their mugs on the coffee table. Makoto motioned for Ren to sit first. He sat in the middle of the couch and smirked at her. She made a face. 

“Scooch over.”

When he planted his feet firmly on the ground with one eyebrow raised in defiance, she wedged herself in the space between him and the arm rest and pushed him closer to the side. After several nudges he finally budged and fell to his side, pulling her with him. She tumbled into his arms and they laughed and laughed until Makoto shushed the both of them. 

“The neighbors.” she explained.

Ren chuckled quietly and ran a finger down the side of her face. Always considerate - that’s who she was and he loved that about her.

He sat them both back up. Makoto handed him his mug.

“Drink up. You must be thirsty from running after me.”

“Yeah. It was---” He brought the mug to his lips then paused. “Huh?”

“Your mouth was a little dry.” she said, running her pinky delicately across her lower lip.

“Oh...” he burbled into his tea. She giggled and playfully elbowed him.

“How did you know where I was?”

“Secret.”

“I know there’s no way you did this alone.”

“You presume correctly. However, the innocent shall remain unnamed.” He set his mug down soundly on the table, as if emphasizing the finality of his statement.

“What if I...guessed?” she asked, tilting her head towards him coyly.

“Then we’d be here until evening.” He crossed one leg over the other and folded his hands in his lap. “Tell me, Makoto, you wouldn’t happen to have any other pressing engagements, would you?”

“For my birthday? No, come to think of it. Sis insisted on celebrating early so we went out to eat last weekend. I went shopping with Haru and Ann yesterday since they said today wouldn’t work for them. We tried to invite Futaba but well, you know how she is.” She shrugged. “It’s a little funny that they all had plans on the actual day, but I suppose that’s given me some time to myself - which doesn’t happen that often. Wait...”

She narrowed her eyes at him. He smiled back innocently.

“You didn’t say anything to them, did you?”

“Let’s just say I owe a lot of friends a lot of fancy food. And action figures.”

“I knew it.” She stared warily at her phone for a few seconds before putting it away. “I’ll let it slide for now but I want a full explanation from _both_ of you later.”

He nodded and silently apologized to Futaba. Makoto took another sip of tea and glanced at him. Ren had drank most of his tea and was now looking around curiously. His eyes traveled about her compact living room.

She traced her finger around the rim of her mug. “I know. This place is small.”

“I think you mean cozy.” he smirked. “Is this where I get to sit the next time I come over?”

She placed her mug by his and nudged his shoulder as she leaned back.

“I’ll have ‘your spot’ ready for you the next time you visit. And that will be ‘your mug’." She hummed contemplatively. “I suppose you want your own table setting as well?”

“As your humble guest, I shall accept what’s given to me. And if there is not enough cutlery to go around, I shall be content to eat with my hands.” he said, with a simple flick of his fingers.

“Only if it’s finger food.” She gave her contemporary gentleman thief another playful nudge. “When you’re at my place you won’t be lacking anything, least of all a pair of chopsticks.”

“Naturally." he replied, uncrossing his legs and stretching them. "My Queen would only treat her guests with the most gracious hospitality. I’ve nothing to worry about.” 

She patted his arm. "Tell me about your school. I want to know how you’re doing.”

So Ren told her about his classes, the teachers he consulted for advice, and his thoughts on being a third year. She leaned against him, eyes half-closed, listening intently. When she squeezed his hand he returned it, causing her heart to swell and reverberate in her chest.

Ren was doing fine, though he did miss Shujin - not the school itself, nor the lunches, but for his friends. Makoto took that moment to tell him Futaba was also adjusting to school. The subjects were easy but the classroom environment was still “too advanced for someone her level”. But she was gaining daily exp so eventually she would be strong enough to defeat the Demon Lord - i.e. group presentations. He chuckled mirthfully. People back home still gossiped about him and his time at Shujin, but if Futaba was doing her best, then he wouldn’t let that drag him down.

When he began talking about his classmates, he looked down and saw how serene she looked. Ren tipped her face towards him and kissed one cheek, then the other.

Her eyes fluttered open. “Wha-?”

“I thought you fell asleep. Was I boring you?”

She flushed crimson. “N-no! It’s because I was relaxing and-!! Wait, keep talking! I want to hear what happens next!”

He chuckled. “I’m sorry. You just looked like a sleepy panda. I couldn’t resist.”

“Don’t tease me!” She socked him in the shoulder. He caught her fist and squeezed it. 

“Enough about me. I’m more interested in your rosy campus life, Miss College Student.”

“Oh, really? Looking to get a head start from someone with experience, are you?” she asked, allowing his hand to envelop hers.

“There’s that.” he replied with a wink. “But I’m mostly interested in what you’re doing. How you’re handling things. Your goal to become police commissioner is still the same, right?”

“My decision hasn’t changed since the day I told you.” She got up and retrieved her schedule and phone. Ren pulled her into his lap and nestled his chin on her shoulder as she showed him what her day looked like.

“Okay. To get an idea of the workload, try this comparison...”

***

The sun set low in the sky. Its rays streamed through the blinds, enveloping the room in a warm and gentle light.

Makoto was completely at ease, resting her head on Ren’s shoulder, their hands and fingers intertwined. The world was all as it should be when they were alone together. If only time would stop so they could live in this moment for as long as they wished - right before nightfall, right before the inevitable parting.

“When do you have to leave?” she whispered.

He laughed that gentle laugh of his whenever she asked him a question he hoped she would ask.

“Tomorrow.”

She gaped at him, eyebrows raised. “But that’s a Monday. What about school?”

His smile widened as he finally revealed his next surprise. “I’ve been checking out some of the colleges around Tokyo this whole weekend. I got special permission from my homeroom teacher to take one day off.”

Her eyes sparkled with realization. “So, you’re staying at-”

“Yep. Boss put me through a coffee examination in exchange for a few nights at my old place. Thankfully, I passed.”

Makoto looked at him in awe. “Visiting colleges. Near Tokyo. On site. Already?”

He took her hands in his and held them to his chin. “I find colleges I want to apply for around Tokyo and you finish your first year strong, right?”

She beamed. “Our promise.”

“Every day I’m working hard to reach that goal.” He clasped their hands together warmly. 

“Makoto. Texts and phone calls are good and all, and I’m glad technology allows us to communicate instantly.” He let out a dry chuckle. “Yeah, really glad sending letters isn’t the only means of long distance communication.” 

She laughed softly at his sentiment.

“But nothing, _nothing_ compares to seeing you.” He bowed and brought their joined hands to his forehead. “I want this. I want to be closer to you so we can meet whenever we want.”

“Ren, when you put it like that so plainly it makes me… Am I allowed to hope for the same thing? I thought I would just come across as immature or overly dependent or...”

One look from him put those doubts to rest. 

She laid a tender hand on his cheek. He leaned in and they lost themselves in another long kiss.

When she opened her eyes, she found Ren leaning over her, his mouth parted slightly, his face bearing a gentle expression. She smiled up at him, knowing he held her securely in his arms. Softly, he called the name of his beloved as his fingertips traced her jaw.

She whispered his name back and reached up to caress his face.

He took her hand and tenderly kissed it, then sat her back up. She pressed her palms together.

“Let me rephrase my question from before: When do you need to be back at Leblanc?”

“Boss was nonspecific as to when.”

“And Morgana?”

He twitched. “Late evening?”

She nodded. “In that case, let me take you back.”

He tilted his head. She smiled at the question in his eyes and took both his hands. “Just follow me.”

A walk through a lengthy carpeted hallway, a few flights of stairs, and a couple steel doors later brought them to a parking garage which revealed what Makoto was so eager and proud to introduce. Ren feasted his eyes on what Ryuji had once referred to Johanna as: “a steel horse”. 

Makoto patted the engine of her newest ride.

“Surprise, surprise. I just got my license.”

“Impressive.”

“Thank you. You can use my spare helmet. Hop on.” She placed the helmet back on the helmet lock. “Oh, what’s that? Do you need to mail something?”

He was fidgeting with a thin, manila envelope. “I was going to mail this if I couldn’t make it. If you still want it...”

His face sank into his muffler and he stared at the ground. The tips of his ears were tinged a distinct shade of red.

“Yes. Yes, of course I do.” She accepted the letter with both hands. “Thank you, Ren. This means a lot to me. A letter is one of the most personal things one can receive.”

He rubbed his neck. “I, I hope you can read it. My handwriting’s not the neatest... Uh! You don’t have to read it now! I mean, it’s basically what I said over the phone and-”

But Makoto was already skimming the contents of the letter with extreme interest. “English? Is this my name?”

“Er, yeah. Thought I’d practice a little. Just a few words here and there.”

She pointed at the bottom. “Is this your name? What does your closing say?”

“Just read it later!” he implored, clapping his hands together. “Please! I really, _really_ should be heading back.”

She laughed with delight. He was being unusually meek about this. “Very well. I’ll read this at leisure before I go to bed.”

She tucked his letter into the breast pocket of her jacket and mounted her bike. Ren climbed aboard and locked his arms around her waist. Despite the fact that this was technically their first motorcycle ride together, they were already accustomed to riding, thanks to their many, many trips through Mementos. After checking that his helmet was on securely, they sped off towards Yongen-Jaya.

***

“Well, here we are: Café Leblanc.”

He dismounted and ruffled his jacket in place.

“Won’t you come in?”

She smiled politely, toying with her helmet’s visor. “I should probably get going.”

“Just for a little while. I’m sure Boss and Futaba would be happy to see you. And I’d like to make you a cup for old times’ sake.” said Ren with his ever-earnest, ever-charming yet gentle smile.

She lowered her eyelashes, smiling at his invitation. Only a month and four days had passed since his departure for home, yet when she thought of Ren brewing a cup just for her with that winning smile of his, she realized how much she missed that which became her “usual” in the past year.

She rested her helmet on the handlebars, locked her bike, and shyly slipped her hand into his.

“Just for the coffee, I’ll stay.” 

He squeezed her hand and with a slight incline of his head he said, “Well then, after you.”

_So go forward without fear of failure. I’ll be there with you every step of the way. I promise. I wish you a very Happy Birthday._

_Sincerely yours forever,_

_Ren Amamiya (_ _雨宮 蓮_ _)_

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes/Ramblings:
> 
> -In case you're wondering, "sincerely yours" in Japanese is “Sousou Fuitsu 草々不一”
> 
> -The original title was going to be simply “Sincerely Yours” and then I found out there was a song with that title. (Of course there would be!) So I added Ren’s name to make it sound a little less generic and to indicate that this is a Persona fanfic.
> 
> -Ren’s letter is a little longer than his phone message. I like the idea that he’s practicing English as part of his pursuit towards a diplomatic career. “Broadening his horizons” as it were.  
> So he writes his closer (Sincerely yours forever) in English, too embarrassed to write it in Japanese but will probably be doubly embarrassed once Makoto deciphers it (given her skills and with the aid of a dictionary, probably 5 minutes?)  
> -“Yeah, really glad sending letters isn’t the only means of long distance communication.” was a subtle nod/jab to Makoto Shinkai’s 5 cm per Second.  
> -“Life moves pretty fast…” You can probably finish the quote, Ferris Bueller fans. But if you haven’t seen the movie:  
> “Life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it.” - Ferris Bueller
> 
> -Missing You was another prompt I submitted, inspired by one of my favorite tracks from Kingdom Hearts. The [piano arrangement](https://youtu.be/NJXUrD1nUgY?t=545) is especially lovely. I think it’s fitting for Ren and Makoto - that wherever they are, regardless of time and distance or even if they’re worlds apart, they’ll always be thinking of each other.
> 
> -Happy Pi Day! And White Day in Japan. 
> 
> -Shumako Week 2021 goes through March 14th and White Day wasn't picked as a prompt? Aww... lol  
> -When I wrote a story for White Day back in 2019, I jokingly said Royal should add One More event. And they actually did!  
> -The gloves Makoto is wearing and their promise to "find colleges I want to apply for around Tokyo and you finish your first year strong" are callbacks to my [White Day story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581431).


End file.
